Hotch has a girlfriend!
by snowfalls23
Summary: Ok I'm really bad a summaries so bear with me. Jack Hotchner accidentally tells a secret no one on the team expected. Hotch has a girlfriend. H/P pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Garcia sighed as she spun around in her office chair for the 100th time. She had finished all her necessary paperwork and was now updating her computers, a truly boring task. The team who would normally entertain her in times like this where currently in a meeting with Strauss. Why the section chief needed to see them all at once was unknown to Garcia. She had already hacked the systems and scheduled a meeting for Strauss on any of her days off for the next month, as payback for taking away her friends. So needless to say when Garcia's office phone rang she immediately answered it hoping one of her fellow teammates had somehow escaped the wrath of Strauss. Much to her surprise it was Jessica on the line.

"Garcia" said Penelope answering the phone.

"Hi it's Jessica, Agent Hotchner's sister in law" said the young girl.

"Hey Jessica what can I do for you" asked Garcia, remembering the girl from Haley's funeral.

"Well Aaron told me that if I ever needed to reach him and he wasn't answering his phone to call this number and you would get ahold of him for me" she answered.

"Well he's in a meeting with Strauss right now is there a message I can give him when he's finished" asked Garcia trying her best to be helpful.

Garcia could faintly here swearing on the other end of the phone.

"Is everything ok" she asked.

"Not really" answered Jessica. "Jack was suppose to spend the night with one of friends but the mother called me, apparently her son has chicken pox and Jack can't come. I'm working late tonight and I need Aaron to pick Jack up from school, my boss won't let me leave" she explained.

"What time does school let out" asked Garcia.

"In 45 minutes" answered Jessica.

"I can pick him up for you he can just come back here with me, my paperworks done and I have nothing else to do" offered Garcia.

"Do you mind" said Jessica with relief evident in her voice.

"Not at all I love spending time with mini Hotch" Garcia answered.

"Ok I'll call the school to let them know your picking him up" she answered.

"Ok tell them I'm on my way" informed Garcia.

"Will do, and Penelope thanks" said Jessica.

"No problem" she answered.

"Ok bye" responded Jessica.

After hanging up Garcia quickly grabbed her purse and informed and agent at the front desk that she was taking her lunch break. It took 20 minutes to get to the school and after flashing her badge (I'm not sure if Garcia has a badge but in this story she does) and showing a second id her and Jack where in the car and on there way back to Quantico. One of the older teachers had and extra booster seat that belonged to her granddaughter in the trunk of her car and kindly offered it to Garcia, with promise that she would send it back with Jack on Monday. Jack wasn't thrilled that the car seat was pink and refused to sit in it so Garcia decided to bribe him with cookies, prompting Jack to ride in the seat.

"So how was school Jack man" asked Garcia.

"It was fine" he answered quietly. I didn't take a profiler to know that he was upset.

"Is everything ok buddy you seem a little sad" asked Garcia.

"Why didn't my mommy pick me up" asked the young boy.

Garcia was shocked of all the ways for this conversation to go she didn't expect this to be one of them. Haley had passed over 2 years ago.

"Well your mommies with the angles remember" she told him.

"Not that mommy my other mommy" answered Jack like it was the most obvious thing is the world.

Garcia was stunned Hotch had a girlfriend and he didn't tell the team. Sure they all knew he was a private person but still it seemed like that piece of information would come up in at least one conversation. Garcia wanted to know who this mystery girl was, the only problem was wether or not she was willing to question a 6 year old to get it...of course she was!

"So Jack why don't you tell me about your mommy" prompted Garcia.

"Well she's super nice and makes really good pancakes" said Jack with a smile on his face.

"Really, is that why you like her so much" asked Garcia. It was obvious that Jack really liked this woman whoever she was.

"No she makes daddy smile and she's going to have my little brother or sister" answered Jack casually in a way that only a child could, especially after saying something as huge as that.

It took everything Garcia had not to slam on the breaks, not only did Boss man have a girlfriend but she was pregnant too! This was all to much to comprehend.

"Aunt Pen are you ok" asked Jack concerned that his aunt looked as though she would self implode at any moment.

"Ya sweetie I'm fine" answered Garcia.

When they arrived at Quantico they took the elevator up to the bullpen. Garcia was still trying to figure out who Hotch couple possibly be dating. Maybe I can hack into his phone and find his call record or better yet a picture of the mystery woman I'm sure Morgan will help me she thought to herself. However when they reached the floor Jack who up until now had been holding her hand immediately took off running in the direction of the team who had just finished their meeting. Garcia had fully expected him to run to Hotch but much to her surprise he screamed mommy before jumping into the arms of one Emily Prentiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone I wasn't planning on continuing this but after all your nice reviews I just had to. Anyway I will write whenever I get a chance but with finals and midterms it might be like 1-2 weeks till I can update. If you have a minute please review it means a lot to me and I enjoy the feedback. **

To say Garcia was shocked was and understatement. Hotch having a girlfriend and her being pregnant was one thing but Emily. This was huge no this is beyond huge the Raven Haired Princess and Boss man where having a baby! That kid was going to be adorable no that kid was going to she didn't even have a word to describe the cuteness that would be their baby. Before anyone else on the team could process what Jack had just said Garcia was across the room and standing by a stunned Emily.

"Gumdrop my fortress (aka office) now" demanded Garcia.

Jack who was currently propped on Emily's hip was quick to complain.

"But I want to play with mo..." started Jack before he was quickly cut off by Garcia.

"I know little g-man but I need to talk to her right now" digging into her purse she pulled out 2 dollars "why don't you go get those cookies I promised you I'm sure if you asked Uncle Morgan would take you" said Garcia.

"Ya come on kid" answered Morgan taking the boy from Emily and placing him on the ground. "I know a vending machine that has the best cookies" he said taking the little boys hand and walking away from the group.

Garcia grabbed the still frozen Emily and half pulled half dragged her toward her office. Once inside she quickly slammed the door shut. Before turning to Emily with a knowing look.

Meanwhile...

With Morgan, Jack, Emily, and Garcia gone Hotch was left standing by the remainder of the team. JJ was trying to form coherent sentences while looking back and forth between Hotch and down the hall way Emily disappeared with Garcia.

"Did Jack just... mommy... to... what" she rambled.

Reid was speechless for the fist time since well forever, he didn't even have a fact or statistic to offer. And much to Hotch's surprise Rossi was just standing there with a huge grin plastered across his face, seriously the guy looked liked he'd won the lottery or something.

"Well I'm gonna go finish some paperwork tell Morgan to send Jack up when he gets back" rushed out Hotch before quickly retreating to his office. This seemed to pull JJ out of her current state.

"Did he really just bring paperwork up at a time like this" she asked.

"Honey I believe that was his attempt at a very lame get away" offered Rossi placing a hand in the younger woman's arm.

"But but that's not fair" pouted JJ plopping down in Emily's office chair and crossing her arms.

"Will just have to wait till one of them returns" offered Reid finally speaking up.

Back in Garcia's office...

Emily was still just standing their while Garcia had moved over and sat down in her office chair.

"Care to share anything mommy" asked Garcia.

"What are you talking about" asked Emily trying to play dumb.

"Gumdrop you are far to pretty for dumb to look good on you" spoke Garcia.

"Fine" sighed Emily sinking into the chair across from her. "Jack calls me mommy" she smiled.

"Well that much I new what I want to know is how long you and our fearless leader have been and item. But more importantly when will baby hotchness be making his or her appearance" questioned Garcia.

"You know about that" half shrieked Emily. "And hotchness really" she said laughing.

"What" she asked. "It's cute and stop avoiding the question" accused Garcia waving a fluffy troll pen in her direction.

"Fine it will be a year and seven months on the 19th" offered Emily.

"And the baby" prompted Garcia.

"The end of my 1st trimester was Thursday" she said smiling and placing a hand on her stomach.

Jumping out of her chair and squealing Garcia pulled Emily into a fierce hug. After breaking the hug Garcia looked at her very seriously.

"Why are you still in the field missie" she demanded.

Emily couldn't help but laugh. "Have you met Hotch. He won't even let me carry in groceries let alone work the field. I been doing interrogations and victimology since we even suspected I was pregnant" she smiled.

"Awwww" cooed Garcia.

"So you think the team knows" questioned Emily.

"I'm not sure" she answered.

"We where planning in telling you guys at this Friday at Rossi's monthly team dinner I mean it's not like I can hide it much longer I gonna be huge soon" said Emily.

"I'm surprised your not showing yet I mean JJ did" said Garcia.

"I am not much though I just chose to go up a size so you can't tell" she stated.

"Let me see. Let me see" begged Garcia.

Complying to her wish Emily took off her jacket leaving her in a business top and slacks. Turning to the side she pulled the shirt tight against her abdomen so Garcia could get a better look. It wasn't super noticeable but it was defiantly there.

"Emily" gushed Garcia. "Pregnancy looks good on you" she complimented.

"Thanks" she answered pulling her jacket back on.

Hearing her phone beep Garcia grabbed it from her bag, reading the message she looked at Emily.

"Morgan just txted me apparently Hotch is hiding in his office" she told her.

"Is Jack still with him" asked Emily.

"I don't know probably" answered Garcia.

"Can you do me a favor" asked Emily.

"Anything for you mama bear" she answered.

"Will you run defense so I can talk to Hotch, and watch Jack while I talk to him" asked Emily.

"You mean make sure he doesn't give away anymore secrets" teased Garcia.

"Precisely" laughed Emily.

"I think I can manage" responded Garcia.

Walking back into the bullpen Emily made a run for Hotch's office while Garcia made her way over to the team and Jack who was munching on cookies.

"Baby girl what's going on" asked Morgan when he saw her.

"Sorry my chocolate goddess but my lips are sealed. My jobs to make sure jacks stay that way to" she smiled.

"Well I wouldn't worry to hard about that he hasn't said a word since getting those cookies" offered Rossi.

Meanwhile in Hotch's office...

Emily stepped in the door and closed it quietly behind her, thankfully the blinds where already closed.

"Hey babe" said Emily getting her boyfriends attention.

Walking over to his desks Emily scooted his chair back so she could sit on his lap. Hotch wrapped his arm around her placing a hand on her stomach and gave her a quick kiss.

"Well I guess our secrets out" stated Hotch.

"Yep it seems are son is very happy about being a big brother" smiled Emily.

"He told Garcia" questioned Hotch.

"Yes but she promised to not say anything till we told the team" she answered.

"That's good" he said.

"So I'm guessing we won't be waiting till Friday to tell them" stated Emily.

"I'm pretty sure JJ would internally combust if we waited that long" said Hotch trying not to laugh.

"Why" questioned Emily.

"Well she was pacing around forming incoherent sentences when you left" laughed Hotch.

"I wish I could of seen that" she laughed.

"I'm sure Garcia can pull of the security footage" he offered.

"After telling the team" prompted Emily.

Nudging his girlfriends back Hotch helped her up before rising to stand beside her. Once again he pulled her into a quick kiss.

"After we tell the team" he agree.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys so im finally done with finals and should have more time to write! As always i love reading your reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

"After telling the team" prompted Emily.

"After we tell the team" he agree.

They where about to exit his office when Emily stopped and turned to Hotch with a glint in her eye.

"Emily Prentiss I know that look what are you thinking" he asked.

"Well it's just we only get to tell the team once and there's that new diner down the block" suggested Emily.

"I'm assuming you want to eat out with the team and tell them" asked Hotch.

"You know me so well" she said popping up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

Meanwhile...

"Come on Garcia you have to tell us what you know" begged Morgan.

"Sorry hot stuff no can do my lips are sealed" said Garcia.

"Do it for JJ, she looks like she might combust at any second" he said.

Before Garcia could respond Emily and Hotch came walking out of his office.

"Hey guys" said Emily approaching the team "Thanks for watching Jack".

Turning to the little boy she continued "You where good for everyone right Jack" she questioned.

"Yes mommy" responded the young boy.

Jumping from the desk he was perched on to the floor Jack walked over to Emily who picked him up and placed him on her hip. It took everything Emily had not to laugh at the expressions written across her teams face. Keep it together Prentiss you don't want to ruin this before you get to tell them. Before anyone could say anything she continued.

"Well were going to that new diner they just opened down the block for dinner you all are welcome to join us" she offered.

"I'm in just let me go get my bag I'll meet you there" answered Garcia.

"It's ok will wait and walk down with you" said Emily trying to be polite.

"Aaron are you ready to go" asked Emily once Garcia returned.

"Ya but why don't I take Jack so you can carry your purse" he asked.

Nodding Emily handed the young child over to his father before grabbing her coat and purse. Noticing the team still standing there Emily spoke again.

"Are you guys coming" she asked.

At that everyone started to scramble around in search of coats, bags, and suitcase before heading towards the elevator that Emily, Hotch, Jack and Garcia had left in.

"The have to be together right" questioned Morgan once the doors to the elevator closed. "Did you notice how she called him Aaron" he questioned.

"I know" gossiped JJ. "And the way Jack and her interact, they have to be".

"I'm not sure" piped in Reid. "Statistically the odds of a boss and one of there subordinates forming a relationship is..."

"Reid, this is Emily and Hotch where talking about since when do they follow statistics" said JJ cutting him off.

"She got a point kid" agreed Morgan.

As the doors opened the remainder of the team stepped off and made there way towards the parking spots reserved for them.

"All I know is if your right and they are in a relationship you two each owe me $50.00" mentioned Rossi motioning to Morgan and JJ.

"I totally forgot about that bet" sighed JJ.

"I didn't but I was hoping the old man did" joked Morgan.

"What bet" questioned Reid.

"Like two maybe three months ago when you where at that conference in DC Hotch came into the bullpen with this cheesy grin on his face" started JJ.

"Now remember Hotch never smiles think about it in all the years we've know him how many times have you seen him smile. And that day he had one plastered across his face" said Morgan continuing the conversation.

"Well after he went into his office JJ asked us if we new while he was grinning like that" spoke Rossi. "Morgan made a joke saying Hotch had got laid and it started this conversation of wether or not Hotch was seeing anyone".

"Needless to say a bet was made we bet no, and Rossi bet yes" said JJ finishing their story.

"Don't you think Hotch will be mad you bet on him" asked Reid.

"If I'm right and there together you guys keep your money. It doesn't seem right betting on them. I know Aaron and he wouldn't risk Emily's job unless they where really serious about this" explained Rossi.

"And I know Emily she doesn't trust easily especially with her heart so if there together it's taken a lot of trust on her part and patience on his" continued JJ.

By now the team had reached there cars and where standing around talking.

"Why don't we go meet up with them and find out for sure" offered Rossi.

Nodding in agreement the they climbed into there cars.

Meanwhile...

Hotch couldn't help but notice how Emily kept fidgeting with her hair or messing with the radio. It didn't take long for her to bring her hand towards her mouth and start biting her nails. Taking one hand off the wheel Hotch reached up and grabbed her hand resting it between them on the console.

"I don't think baby wants fingernail for dinner" he joked trying to make her smile.

When they reached the diner Emily got out and walked around to get Jack. Garcia who had pulled up behind them walked to over.

"Garcia I got the messages Jessica left on my phone thank you so much for getting him" said Hotch.

"No problem I love spending time with Jack" she answered.

"In that case would you mind taking him in and reserving us a table I need to talk with Emily for a minute" asked Hotch.

"Of course, is everything ok" she asked.

"Yes she's just nervous" he answered.

When Emily and Jack came around the side of the car Garcia asked if she could carry Jack in. Normally he wasn't carried places but after missing his nap it was obvious the boy was tired. Nodding Emily handed him to Garcia who walked off towards the diner. Emily was about to follow till Hotch laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Emily is everything ok" he asked.

Shaking her head no Hotch pulled her into a hug and began rubbing circles on her back.

"Honey what's wrong" he asked.

"It's just after we tell the team Strauss is going to find out and I don't want you to lose your job, it means so much to you" she cried.

"I'm not going to lose my job and neither are you" he soothed.

"I know sorry, I've been hormonal all week and you and Jack have had to put up with it" she apologized.

"There's no need to apologize it's completely normal" he said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Everyday I think I can't love you anymore and you go and prove me wrong" she said wrapping her arms back around his torso and laying her head on his chest.

Kissing the top of her head he spoke up "do you still want to tell them" he asked.

"Ya in a few months I'm gonna be huge everyone's bound to figure it out" she whispered into his chest.

"Em listen to me you won't be huge your pregnant there's a difference" he said kissing her forehead.

By the time they got in the diner and found the the tables that had been pushed together for them the rest of the team was filing into the building. Emily who had recovered from her crying sat in the middle of Hotch and Jack on one side of the table. While Morgan, Garcia, and JJ say on the other. Reid and Rossi each took and end of the table. After placing there orders everyone sat in silence waiting on Hotch or Emily to say something.

"So the chocolate cake looks good I think I'll try it" mentioned Emily. She was still nervous about telling the team and was trying to postpone it for as long as possible.

"Really" JJ sighed she had come here to find out what was going on between her best friend and there boss. Not to learn about chocolate cake no matter how good it looked.

"Ya" continued Emily acting as though she didn't notice JJ's annoyed tone. "The only problem is how large the portions are there's no way I can finish it all".

"I'll help" yelled Jack earning a laugh from the team.

"Honey I think the chocolate chip pancakes are enough for you" smiled Emily. When the waitress took there orders Jack asked for pancakes even thought they were serving dinner and not breakfast. Emily and Hotch tried to explain that to the boy but the waitress unable to resist the cuteness that was Jack Hotchner offer to have the cook make them anyway.

"Emily I have been beside myself since 3:00 when Jack called you mommy so I don't want to here about chocolate cake or portion sizes. All I want to know is if you two are and thing" demanded JJ.

"She's got a point princess" said Morgan backing JJ.

Noticing Emily tense beside him Hotch answered for her. "Ok we were planning on telling you at Rossi next Friday but yes we're together" confirmed Hotch.

The team fell into a dead silence trying to process what had just been said. To suspect something was one thing to have it confirmed was totally different.

"Guys say something please" begged Emily.

When the team still sat there Emily unable to bear there silence stood up.  
>"Excuse me" she choked out before half running half walking to the exit.<p>

"Garcia can you..." started Hotch.

"Yes yes I'll watch Jack now go" she said.

"Nodding his head Hotch followed his girlfriend out if the diner.

Once he had left Garcia turned back to the rest of the team.

"Now I normally don't yell at my elite team of crime fighting superheroes but in this case you all need it. JJ would it have killed you to asks a little nicer or ease into the subject and Morgan you only furthered putting her on the spot like that. Rossi, Reid couldn't you just say good I'm happy for you." Taking a breath to calm herself Garcia continued. "Look it's obvious they love each other or they wouldn't be risking everything, but they love this team to if they think being together would in any way harm our ability to function there either going to stop seeing each other or one of them is going to transfer".

"But we're a family" answered Reid.

"Then start acting like one" answered Garcia.

"Baby girls right we need to apologize" said Morgan.

"Good and me and Jack will wait on the food" answered Garcia.

JJ was the first out the door followed by Rossi, Morgan, and Reid. They where about to turn the corner in search of the couple but stopped when JJ threw here hand down to her side, a gesture that in the FBI was used to silently alert the team to stop. Peeking around the corner to see why the blonde agent had stopped the team saw the couple sitting on a bench Hotch holding Emily in his arms while she cried.

"Ok we're jerks" stated Morgan.

"I've never seen her cry even when she took that beating for me" stated Reid.

"I can't watch her cry anymore, I'm going to apologize" said JJ moving from her hiding spot.

"I'm with her" said Morgan following JJ.

Rossi and Reid both looked at each other before following the rest of the group.

"Emily" said JJ take a tentative step towards her friend.

Hearing her friends voice Emily quickly tried to compose herself. "What are you guys doing out here" she asked noticing the rest of the team.

"We wanted to apologize we acted like total jerks" explained Morgan.

"It's ok" answered Emily.

"No it's not you two are a big part of this team and where so happy your together" answered Reid.

"Thanks Reid that means a lot" answered Hotch.

"While don't we go back inside and you can tell us the whole story" offered Morgan.

"And maybe we can have some chocolate cake" offered JJ trying to extend and olive branch to her friend.

Nodding Emily pulled everyone into a hug as they headed back into eat.

"Emily" called Rossi getting the younger woman's attention.

"Sono davvero contento che voi due siete insieme. E 'bello vederlo sorridere, il vostro bene per lui" he said. (I'm really glad you two are together. It's nice to see him smile, your good for him.)

"e lui per me" she answered. (And him for me)

Giving the older man a hug they made there way back to there seats and sat down. The food had arrived and everyone was eager to eat.

"So you guys can ask anything you deserve some answers" said Hotch when they all where seated.

"Um how long have you been together" asked Morgan.

"A year and 7 months" answered Emily taking hold of Aaron's hand.

"Some profilers we are I didn't suspect a thing" stated Reid.

"We remained professional at work which we will continue to do" stated Hotch.

"So are you to living together or anything" asked Rossi.

"Yes I moved in with Aaron about 8 months after we started seeing each other" informed Emily.

"Ok last question can I be a bridesmaid at your wedding" asked JJ.

"We're not engaged or anything but when the time comes yes you and Garcia will defiantly be at the top of the list" answered Emily.

The team continued to congratulate the couple and fell into a happy conversation throughout dinner. Emily and Hotch insisted on paying saying it was there idea to eat out in the first place. After returning from paying Emily noticed Morgan and JJ had each laid a 50.00 dollar bill on the table as a tip for there waitress.

"Um guys don't you think that's a little much" asked Emily.

"No princess we're just making right with the universe" explained Morgan.

"You know what I'm not even going to ask" laughed Emily.

"I know it's late but your all invited back to my place to continue this celebration with a bottle of 1984 red wine" said Rossi.

"That sounds great as long as you don't mind Jack crashing in one of your rooms" answered Hotch the young boy had fallen asleep on his dad's shoulder right after dessert.

"And me having water" continued Emily.

"Why Prentiss not a fan of red wine" teased Morgan obvious to the massive hint Emily dropped.

"No it's not me that doesn't like wine it's the tiny bean growing in my stomach that's against it" answered Emily with a massive smile.

"Are you saying what I think your saying" asked JJ.

Stepping closer to Hotch and grabbing his hand Emily continued. "Yes, where having a baby".


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry i haven't posted in awhile I've been crazy busy with school and on top of that training a horse so life's been a little hectic lately. Any way here is the next chapter if you would write a little review if you have the time i love reading them. **

"A baby as in a tiny little human who is half you and half him" asked JJ sounding more like a 8 year old then a grown woman who had a child of her own.

"Yes JJ that's typically how it works I assumed you would know this having a child and all" teased Hotch.

"Did our stoic no nonsense boss just make a joke that's extremely unhotchley of you" said JJ making a comeback.

While JJ and Hotch bantered Reid turned to Emily who was busying her self with the impossible task of strapping a sleeping Jack into his car seat without waking him.

"Emily why didn't you tell us" he asked.

"We wanted to but you guys where so shocked that we were together that we wanted to give you time to adjust" she explained.

"Well I for one am glad that secrets out I don't know how long I could of gone without telling someone" said Garcia with relief evident in her voice.

"Baby girl you knew" asked Morgan shocked.

"The great almighty and powerful Garcia knows all" she answered earning a laugh from the team.

"Well we defiantly have to celebrate now. If only we had a understanding boss who was willing to give his hardworking team tomorrow off" suggested Rossi.

"I want to but Strauss is already on us" answered Hotch contemplating wether or not they could get a day off past Strauss.

"Well good thing I have a kind loving boyfriend who is eager to celebrate being a father again. So much in fact that he is willing to tell our boss to get over it and give his team a Saturday off" answered Emily.

"Is he well this boyfriend must be truly amazing" questioned Hotch.

"Of course he is I only date the best" answered Emily stepping closer to him.

"We'll then I'm sure I can talk to this boyfriend of yours and arrange something" smiled Hotch.

"it's settled then wine at my house" said Rossi putting and end to the couples flirting.

With a nod of agreement Hotch turned to walk to the drivers side of the car.

"Hey babe can I drive" asked Emily.

"Really you never let me drive your car" said Hotch.

"You never ask. Anyway in a few months you get to do all the driving I won't fit behind the steering wheel thanks to you" she countered.

Knowing there was no winning he handed over the keys before making his way to the passenger side. Morgan who along with the rest of the team had witnesses the entire scene coughed the word whipped in his direction.

"Hahaha" muttered Hotch.

Once the couple had drove off the team made there way towards their cars.

"That was weird for everyone else's to right" questioned Reid.

"What watching Emily and Hotch flirt like two love sick teenagers ya kid that will defiantly take some getting use to" answered Morgan.

"At least there happy" countered JJ.

"JJ's right their perfect for each other" answered Rossi.

"Not to mention Emily's the only one I've ever seen stand toe to toe with Hotch and win" pointed out Reid.

"Is it not obvious she has him wrapped around her finger" stated Morgan.

"Well we all know Emily will only use her powers for good" mentioned Garcia.

"Like getting us a day off" joked JJ.

"Well then why don't we stop standing in a cold parking lot talking and go celebrate at my place" suggested Rossi.

When the team reached Rossi they found Hotch pacing back and forth infront of the car obviously in a heated conversation with someone on the phone. After a few minutes of Hotch shaking his head, pacing and rubbing the bridge of his nose as though he had a headache he finally ended the call and put his phone back in his pocket.

"Sorry about that was just calling Strauss to let her know we wouldn't be coming in tomorrow" said Hotch approaching the group.

"I'm sure that went over well" mentioned Morgan sarcastically.

"Where's Emily" asked JJ noticing her friends absence.

"Looking through jacks overnight bag for pjs and looking through her bag something more comfortable" he answered.

It was true with Strauss's meeting the team had dressed more professional then they normally would and while it didn't bother the male members of the team who wore suits and could easily remove there jackets and loosen their ties. Emily was still in her 3 piece suit and JJ in her pencil skirt and blouse.

"I think I'm gonna do the same" said JJ jogging back to her car for a change of clothes.

When JJ returned along with Emily who was carrying Jack and their clothes. The team headed into Rossi's.

"You can lay Jack in the downstairs bedroom so we can hear him if he wakes up" offered Rossi.

With a nod of approval Emily and JJ walked off to change and put Jack down. The rest of the team headed towards the kitchen leaving Hotch and Rossi.

"Hopefully he sleeps through the night he's been going through this phase where he wakes up and wants to climb in bed with me and Emily" said Hotch confining in his best friend.

"O" questioned Rossi.

"Ya it doesn't bother me but I just wish Emily would get some rest" he answered.

"She hasn't been sleeping" asked Rossi concerned about the younger girl he consider a daughter.

"She tosses and turns in her sleep for a couple hours and by the time shes finally peaceful Jack comes in and wants to sleep with us" he sighed.

"I'm sure Emily's happy about that" mentioned Rossi. He had made the mistake of trying to wake her when the plane was about to land only to discover the Emily Prentiss liked her sleep.

"That's the thing Dave she so great about it. Every night when Jack comes in he always wants to lay next to Emily and she just snuggles him into her side, tucks the covers around them, and sings him back to sleep. It doesn't phase her the slightest or even upset her that she was woken up" explained Hotch.

"Wait Prentiss sings" asked Rossi.

"Really David that's what you get out of this conversation" sighed Hotch.

"Well think about it from my perspective which would you believe fist Emily's a natural born mom or Emily sings" he countered.

"You've got a point" admitted Hotch.

"If course I do" he retorted.

Meanwhile...

It hadn't taken Emily long to change Jack into his pjs the boy was exhausted and once being laid down was out cold. The entire time however JJ hadn't said a word.

"Ok spill" said Emily speaking up

"What" questioned JJ.

"Your my best friend I can tell when something's wrong with you" answered Emily.

"Are you sure because you didn't tell me about you and Hotch" remarked JJ coming clean about her feelings.

"JJ listen" started Emily.

"I am your best friend Emily, your best friend, do you know what that means that means that nothing not hell or high water or earthquakes or hurricanes or anything could come between us. You use to tell me everything and now I find out your living with someone helping to raise their child and pregnant. Did you not trust me or something" she asked hurt evident in her voice.

"O course I wanted to tell you we wanted to tell all of you"

"Then why didn't you" asked JJ

"I was scared ok. I love him JJ in a way that I can't even begin to explain because I don't understand it myself. I've never loved anyone the way I love Aaron, and if Strauss somehow found out we where together she would fire him. He loves his job and if I was the reason he couldn't work at the BAU anymore it would kill me. So I told him I wanted to keep it a secrete because if no one knew then Strauss couldn't fire him" confessed Emily crying for the third time that night.

"Emily I'm sorry I understand why you didn't tell us, and I have no right be upset that you tried to protect someone you love" said JJ hugging her best friend.

"Thanks, sorry about crying all over you I've been hormonal all week" admitted Emily.

"Emily you don't have to apologize to me about being hormonal ask Will about the time I cried because he bought crunchy peanut butter and not creamy" joked JJ

"Why doesn't that surprise me" joked Emily wiping her eyes "Why don't we hurry up and get dressed before someone comes looking for us" she suggested.

Both of them went about getting dressed they had changed in front of each other countless times on cases when they shared rooms and it didn't bother either of them. Both of the them had opted to wear work our clothes.

Emily changed into a pair of black need length leggings and a purple V-neck tee shirt. JJ also put on a leggings but instead of a tee shirt she put on a light blue running tank top.

It wasn't until Emily sat down to put on a pair of ankle socks that JJ noticed her bump. "Wow Emily when you said you where pregnant I didn't think you where far enough along to show" mentioned JJ.

"Sorry I didn't think to warn you that unless I'm in loose fitting blouses I show"

"How far along are you" asked JJ

"13 weeks" answered Emily.

"Wow I can't believe no one on the team noticed" mentioned JJ.

"I'm just glad you guys finally know"

"Speaking of team why don't we go join them" she offered

With one final goodnight kiss to Jack Emily followed JJ out of the room and flipped off the light.

Emily and JJ found the team standing around in the kitchen talking amongst themselves.

"I believe I was promised wine" said JJ walking in the direction of Rossi who was pouring her a glass.

"Did Jack go down easy" asked Hotch coming to Emily's side.

"He did" she answered.

"Emily do you want an ice tea or something" offered Rossi approaching the couple.

"A tea would be great" smiled Emily.

"Wow princess someones got a bump" mentioned Morgan noticing her stomach.

Blushing Emily placed her hand over over her stomach "Thanks".

"How far along are you" asked Morgan

"13 weeks"

"Well that explains why you haven't thrown a fit about working victimology for the last 3 months"

"Don't get me wrong it's boring but worth it" she answered.

After getting their drinks the team decide to move to the living room so everyone could sit. It didn't take long for everyone to fall into a peaceful conversation and before anyone noticed it was past 11:00.

"Well you are all welcome to stay here tonight there's plenty of room" offered Rossi noticing Emily who was trying her hardest to fight sleep.

"Well I'll think I'll take Rossi up on his offer" said JJ standing up to stretch.

"I'm with JJ it's getting late" mentioned Reid.

With the exemption of Emily and JJ who already had on comfortable clothes to sleep in and Rossi the team headed out to the cars to retrieve go bags. When Hotch returned Emily was already asleep with Jack curled into her side. What Hotch hadn't taken into consideration was the bed was only a queen meaning Emily and Jack took up the entire space. Grabbing his clothes Hotch changed into a FBI tee shirt and sweatpants before kissing them both on the forehead, switching off the light and walking out to the hallway in search of another room.

When Hotch walked into the living room Rossi's was locking his gun along with the teams in the safe by the door.

"Someone get sent to the dog house" asked Rossi.

"No Emily and Jack are bed hogs" he answered.

"O I bet that's nice" joked Rossi

"At least they both get a good nights sleep" said Hotch sitting on the couch.

"Speaking of sleep the only room left open is right across from me" said Rossi.

"Really" sighed Hotch it was a well know fact in the BAU that David Rossi snored. Whenever the team roomed in hotels they always put Rossi at the opposite end of the hall.

"Hey it's not my fault" answered Rossi.

"Fine" sighed Hotch standing up.

"And Aaron" said Rossi also standing up.

"Ya"

"Emily's father may not care enough to be in her life but I consider her a daughter. You may be my best friend but if you hurt her or make her cry I won't hesitate to make you regret it"

stated Rossi.

"I would never but I'm glad you care enough to threaten me" answered Hotch.

Much to there surprise the conversation was interrupted by Hotch's phone.

"Hotchner" said Aaron answering the phone.

The conversation went on for a couple of minutes before Hotch sighed and hung up the phone.

"Well so much for our day off we're flying out at 9 tomorrow morning. We have a case"

"Really do serial killers not know we deserve a day off" complained Rossi.

"I guess not" answered Hotch. "And Rossi" he continued. "If I have to wake Emily you get the honer of waking Garcia"

"Arron that's not fair and think about it you need me for this case" complained Rossi.

"So... " asked Hotch.

"So I can't die send someone else" he answered.

Laughing they climbed the stairs to get a few hours if rest before there next case.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys hope your enjoying this story if you have and extra minute could you please leave a review I love reading them. Anyway happy reading! **

The following morning Jack Hotchner was the first in the group to awake and much to his surprise only his mommy was with him. Remembering what his daddy said about mommy needing lots of sleep Jack climbed out of bed in search of Hotch. Walking out into the hall Jack suddenly remembered how big his Uncle Rossi's house was and couldn't help but think about how much fun it would be to play hid n seek in especially if he got Uncle Morgan and Aunt Garcia to play with him. Climbing the stairs Jack walked to the first door.

"Daddy" he asked opening the door. However on the other side of the door was his Aunt JJ. Closing the door Jack continued down the hallway to another room. Once again jack opened the door only this time to Rossi's room.

"Uncle Rossi" whispered Jack pulling in the covers by the side of the bed.

"Jack" questioned Rossi still half asleep.

"I can't find daddy" stated the boy.

Sitting up against the headboard and rubbing his eyes Rossi checked the alarm clock to his right 6:37. Knowing he needed to start waking the team that way everyone would be up by 7:00 Rossi thought of a brilliant plan.

"Well Jack your dads across the hall but I want to offer you a deal" propositioned the older man.

"What" asked Jack.

"If you go wake up Garcia I'll buy you any candy you want"

"Any" he asked in awe

"Any" repeated Rossi.

Nodding his head in agreement Jack rushed out of the room to complete his half if the deal.

Shaking his head at the boys childhood antics Rossi walked next door to wake Hotch.

"Arron time to get up it's 6:45 " said David walking in the room.

When Hotch didn't wake up Rossi was surprised normally he was a extremely light sleeper and woke when one of the team knocked on his door at hotels.

"Hotch are you alive" he joked walking over to the mans bed. Upon reaching the bed Rossi quickly discovered why the man couldn't here him. Hotch had on earbuds that we're currently blasting music. Must be my snoring he thought to himself. Picking up a pillow Rossi tossed it at the other mans head.

Prompting Hotch to shoot up in bed. Pulling his headphones out of his ears and giving Rossi the classic Hotchner glare.

"Dave what the hell" asked Aaron.

"Case remember you need to get up it's almost 7:00" he answered.

Standing up Hotch stretched "is Emily up" he asked.

"No but Jack is"

"Really normally me or Emily has to practically drag him out of bed in the morning" he said surprised.

"Well he was up and at my door by 6:40" answered Rossi.

"Sorry about that Dave" apologized Hotch.

"It's no problem and Jack has proven to be very helpful this morning"

"Rossi what did you do" asked Hotch

"Offered him the candy of his choice if he would wake up a certain female member of our team" he answered

"So let me get this straight you a trained FBI agent where to scared to wake Garcia and so you sent in my 6 year old son" asked Aaron

"Well when you put it that way" joked Rossi.

"David Rossi you are a piece of work" laughed Hotch.

"No it's ingenious. Garcia would throw something at us without a second thought, Morgan Emily and JJ she'd be a little more hesitant, and Reid wouldn't even dare to try and wake her, but she cant be mad a Jack"

"I have to admit it's pretty brilliant " said Hotch.

"Of course it is now I'm gonna go get dressed and make breakfast for everyone"

"Sounds good and I'm gonna go wake Emily who hopefully slept through the night" agreed Hotch.

Walking out into the hall way Aaron was met by Garcia clad in blue pjs and fluffy purple slippers.

"Morning Garcia have you seen Jack" asked Hotch.

"Last I knew he was going to wake Morgan" she answered.

"Well if you see him will you please tell him to come downstairs" asked Hotch.

"Sure thing Bossman"

Walking downstairs Hotch gently opened the door and found Emily lying in bed with her shirt pulled up and hand rubbing her stomach talking to their baby.

"little one I promise if you just stop making mommy feel sick ill feed you anything you want just please don't make me vomit in front of everyone" she begged to the child in her stomach.

"Daddy will get mommy whatever she needs if she'll just tell him" said Hotch walking fully into the room.

Jumping slightly Emily threw her hand over her mouth feeling as though even the slightest movement would make her vomit. After a few seconds she removed her hand from her mouth.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you" apologize Hotch.

"Its okay" she mumbled closing her eyes.

Walking over Hotch sat down on the bed and began running his fingers through her hair.

"Morning sickness" he asked

"Ya"

"Anything I can do" he ask.

"A glass of cold water would be great"

"Coming right up" he said before kissing her temple and walking out.

When Hotch walked into the kitchen Dave was busying himself frying bacon on the stove while Jack stirred eggs in a large mixing bowl.

"Look daddy uncle Rossi's letting me help cook" smiled the young boy

"I see what are you making" he asked

"Eggs but uncle Rossi won't let me use the stove" wined Jack.

"Maybe when your older" said Aaron getting Emily's water

"I'm just gonna run this to Em I'll be right back" he said before exiting the room.

When Aaron entered the room he was glad to see Emily had managed to sit up and was now rested against the head board. "Hey beautiful, feeling any better" he asked sitting down beside her and handing her the water.

"A little" she said before taking small sips of her drink. "Where's Jack I assumed he was with you"

"He's playing master chef in the kitchen with Rossi" answered Hotch.

Finishing her water Emily sat the glass on the night stand before leaning over and cuddling into Hotch and resting her head on his chest. Absentmindedly playing with her hair Hotch decided telling to break the news of actually not having a day off to her.

"So Strauss called last night serial killer in California she wants are team on a plane by nine" he confessed.

Emily who had lifted her head from his chest to look at him while he was talking let out a sigh before cuddling back into him. "We will have to leave by eight thirty in order to stop by the house to restock our go bags, drop Jack off with Jessica and make it back to the runway by nine" she said

"Listen Emily I'm are you sure you want to go on this case your exhausted already and it's gonna be a long flight not to mention jet leg" asked Hotch.

"I'm fine" she lied.

"Emily you don't feel good and I hate seeing you sick let alone sick and working. No one would hold it against you for missing a case"

"They might no but I would" she answered.

"What" he questioned.

"Aaron, every time we go on a case it's because people are dying someone is out there killing them. And our job is to stop it so if that means that I have to deal with morning sickness or a 6 hr flight, if that's my biggest inconvince then it's just something I'll have to deal with" she admitted.

"Ok" he agreed realizing how important it was to her.

"What is the great Aaron Hotchner agreeing with me" teased Emily.

"Yes, but if I give something you have to give to"

"Anything" she agreed

"If you get tired or feel nauseous you have to tell me or someone on the team deal" he asked.

"Deal" she agreed.

"Are you good to stand up" he asked hoping her nauseousness had passed.

"I think so" she said slowly standing up.

"Then let's go get you two some breakfast" suggested Hotch wrapping his arm around her waist.

Nodding in agreement Emily and Hotch made there way to the kitchen where Morgan was making himself a plate.

"Morning guys everyone already has their plates so when you get yours meet us on the patio Jack suggested we eat out there" said Morgan when they walked in.

Once they had joined the rest of the team and both hugged Jack good morning Hotch spoke up "so I'm assuming you heard about the case" he asked.

"Ya so much for our day off" complained JJ.

"Well the only good news is when this case is over the teams grounded for a week, meaning seven days of a normal nine to five schedule" said Rossi trying to cheer the team up.

"Ya my superheroes get a week with me" cheered Garcia.

"Where exactly is the case" asked Reid putting down his coffee for the first time that morning.

"California" answered Emily

The team spent the next half hour eating and enjoying each other's company.

"Aaron it's 8:20 we need to go ahead and head to Jessica's if we want to make it back by 9:00" said Emily noticing the time.

"Your right, sorry but we're gonna have to run will see you all at the runway in a little bit" said Hotch standing up.

"Say bye to everyone Jack" instructed Emily.

After Jack told everyone bye they where on there way. Thankfully Jessica offered to stay at their house meaning they wouldn't have to pack the younger boy a where about to leave and Emily was giving Jack a good bye hug.

"I call you tonight ok baby" she promised him.

"And you'll bring me a postcard" asked Jack. When Emily had first moved in Jack overheard her talking on the phone to one of her friends in French. When jack asked about the strange language Emily told him all about the places she had visited and showed him old postcards from them. Jack was so mesmerized by them that Emily promised to bring him back one from every case she went on.

"Don't I always" she joked.

"Don't leave I'm gonna miss u" said Jack giving her another hug.

"I know sweetie but I'll be back soon" soothed Emily

"Jack me and Emily have to go can I please have a bye hug" asked Hotch.

After Jack told his father good bye and got one more kiss from Emily the couple was on there way to the runway. Emily had been quite since saying bye to Jack.

"Hey Em is everything ok" asked Hotch.

"Ya it's just it kills me to leave Jack like that"

"Will see him in a few days" comforted Hotch.

"I know but every time we leave I can't help but feel like my mom, she put her career before me and it destroyed our relationship I don't want that to ever happen with Jack" confessed Emily.

"That will never happen" reassured Hotch.

"How do you know"

"Because the fact that you worry this much about it shows you care" he answered.

"I know I just don't want Jack or this baby to every feel like their second to our jobs. I've been that kid I know how it feels and it's not pleasant" sighed Emily.

"Listen that will never happen" promised Hotch.

"I know"

"Good, and Emily while where talking about your parents don't you think we should let them know they'll be grandparents" asked Hotch.

"O look where here" said Emily changing the subject.

"Em we have to talk about this"

"And we will just not right now" she answered

Once they parked they quickly boarded the plane and met up with the rest of the team and Garcia who was currently skyping them.

After putting bags away and saying bye to Garcia the team settled into their seats for the long flight. An hour before they landed Hotch asked that everyone to gather around the tables so JJ could brief them on the case. No one had seen the files yet and they needed to build a general profile so they had something to work from.

"Ok everyone so far there have been 6 women in the Hanford area killed. They all come from different backgrounds and economic status the only thing they have in common is they are in there late 20's early 30's and..." all of a sudden JJ stopped reading the file.

"And what" asked Hotch

"Pregnant, every victim has been expecting a child" she answered.


End file.
